


As if I were being sucked in, I fell in love with you

by SleepyRanpoes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: My Magnum Opus, Other, PWP, Smut, reader insert where the reader is a worm on a string, soba, worm on a string - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRanpoes/pseuds/SleepyRanpoes
Summary: There’s a killer look in his eyes, and he never takes them off of you as he seductively slurps down a single noodle - the last noodle, you notice. “A gentleman never keeps a worm on a string waiting,”





	As if I were being sucked in, I fell in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever expect me to beta my own work, when this is what I'm working on, I will fucking obliterate you. It's not happening. Reading this once was more than enough, thanks.
> 
> || this work is dedicated to [Mun](https://twitter.com/3xmantou), as without them this fic would have never come into fruition ||

Yaotome Gaku’s eyes watch you hungrily from across the table, slurping down soba like a ravenous wolf - a promise of what’s to come later. You have a plate of delectable looking food in front of you as well, but you do not eat - for you are but a humble worm on a string.

“You’re looking quite impatient there, my love,” Gaku teases, licking the tip of a single strand of noodle and sucking on it sensually, twirling it around his tongue, “I almost want to forgo finishing dinner all together and get straight to the dessert, but if there’s one thing I love more than worm on a strings it’s soba,” he looks at you challengingly.

As if you would ever dare to put yourself as more important as the incredibly sexy buckwheat noodles. Especially after you watched him work it with his own hands, just how you wish he’d do to you.You shake your head from your thoughts, feeling yourself flush, and bite back a comment about how you wish he would just put you right in his dish and do awful horrible things to you with his mouth the way he did the soba. “I’ve waited since the day I was manufactured to meet you, Gaku-chan; I can wait a little longer.”

There’s a killer look in his eyes, and he never takes them off of you as he seductively slurps down a single noodle - the last noodle, you notice. “A gentleman never keeps a worm on a string waiting,” he says, forcefully pushing everything from the table onto the floor. Glass shatters and the unopened bottle of wine splatters its delicious red contents all over you and your date as it smashes. It’s the final straw.

Goku is crawling over the table like a feral animal, snarling and frothing at the mouth in such a needy primal way that only makes you gasp with lust. The entirety of your fuzzy little body is trembling, from the tip of your nose to the tip of your tail, you can’t see trait, beady little eyes vibrating as Gaku stalks closer to you. He is the predator and you are the prey. You’ve never wanted anything more than to be completely ravished, _ruined_ , by this man before you.

“Worm on a string-kun…”

Your breath hitches in your little worm throat, “G-Gaku-chan,” you force out desperately, meeting him eye to eye, nose to nose as he presses his face to yours.

“I’m not sure how much longer I can hold myself back, worm on a string-kun, not when you look at me like that…” his eyes clench shut, almost painfully, and his deep exhale of restraint tickles your fuzz and touches you in places you’ve never been touched before. His eyes open back up again, gaze piercing, “Worm on a string-kun… will you make sweet passionate fuck with me.”

“Yes, Gaku-chan!” You cry passionately, “I am a mere worm on a string and you are the glorious puppet master, I want you to tear me apart at the seams and use me in such sinful ways that would make even the devil cry!”

You try to lean forward to entrap his lips in a kiss, but he draws back with the movement, teasing. “Not here.”

Gaky picks you up, not bothering to be delicate with your tiny little worm body, cradling you between his two hands like he’s handling a small frightened bird, and he walks you tersely to his bedroom. You see his big luscious bed between the gaps of his fingers before you feel yourself being slam dunked upon it. Discarded like yesterdays trash.

H*ck it made you horny. You were such a filthy little worm and here you were being treated like one. “Gaku-chan,” you croon lustfully, writhing your fuzzy body between the sheets, not even worried about getting lost amidst the folds of fabric.

“The sight of you is so delicious,” he crawls atop the bed on all fours, hovering above you. Predatory and leopard-like. You feel vulnerable. You writhe under his hungry gaze.

“Take me, Gaku-chan,” you moan, “I need you so bad. I need to feel your touch on my fuzzy little body. I am just a worm on a string, made to be played with, please put me to good use.”

He smirks, rising back so he’s kneeling as he rips his shirt open, buttons flying across the room, one hitting you in your felt eyeballs, you find yourself wishing it were something else of Gaku’s smearing itself over your face but you know how to patient. You watch eagerly as Goku slides his shirt from his shoulders, falling onto his bed.

Gaku’s body really is a sculpture of the gods. The same white marble skin, and buds where the perked nipples are, though there’s no differentiation between flesh and areola - all just milky goodness. His abs are glistening, perhaps from pre-sex sweat or the shattered wine from earlier, but you find yourself mourning your lack of a tongue as you wish you could lick your non-existent lips at the sight. Those sure were a pack. A whole 8 pack of abs. H*ck he was absolutely shredded, you stretch as far out as you can to rub your nose against his skin, the best you can do to imitate licking his gloriously firm stomach.

“You’re so eager worm on a string-kin,” he praises, leaning down to place a messy, impatient kiss on your head, bottom lip catching on your eyes, “just wait a little bit longer.”

You watch as Gaky undoes his pants and slides them down his pasty white legs, smooth and hairless as a contrast to your own hairy worm body. Finally all that’s left to come off are his boxers. _MONSTER COCK_ it reads atop the crotch, _PROCEDE WITH CAUTION_. To hell with being cautious - you reach in the front of Gaku’s underwear and pull. You gasp at the sight in front of you. Beautiful and long and limp, thin and flat like a flesh coloured wafer. “Gaku-sama’s penis…” you sigh, lovingly.

“That me noodle you bitch.”

“Oh!” You squeak, feeling pretty foolish at the slip up, but refuse to let your blunder defer you. You wrap your tail back around the soba noodle hanging from the front of Gaku’s boxers, and pull. And pull. And pull. “U-um… Gaku-chan…” you stammer, still pulling out the impossibly long strip of noodle to seemingly no end, “why do you have so much soba in there…” the words you really want to say, _why not just keep me safe and warm and cosy nestled against your schlong_ , go unsaid.

“It keep me cock warm,” he moans huskily as the soba slides against his dick like a damp eel of sexual desire.

You keep your eyes locked onto his boldly, almost possessive. “Let me.” You say, voice unwavering as you finally just tug his underwear down, allowing the long thread of noodles fall from where they had wrapped around his monster cock (his underwear really wasn’t lying) to spool into his underwear as it fell to his knees on the bed. Finally. “Let me keep you cock warm.” Yaoitome Gaku’s penis was free and all yours. You dive around his dick, wrapping your entire body around his quivering member tightly, twisting around and tasting his slick skin.

He tastes like soba that’s been left out to sit in an old musky cupboard for two days, and you slurp it all up, revelling in it as much as you can. You coil your body tighter, and Gaku hisses through his teeth, jerking his hips.

“Gaku-chan~” the words coming from your mouth taste like Gaku’s thick cock, standing almost twice as tall as you are long and thicker than a pack of twelve of you combined; you have to work hard to keep all of his penis pleasured at once. You nuzzle your fuzzy little nose against Gaku’s urethra, moaning and trembling in delight at the beading precum that stains your face.

You squirm desperately, hating for the first time that you’re merely 15 centimetres long; far too small to be able to see what erotic expressions he must be making under your touch. It’s not difficult to tell that he’s enjoying the twisting and tightening of your body, based only on the needy thrusts of his hips, the way his hand hovers in some test of restraint to not grasp his straining monster cock, crushing you in the process (not that you’d mind, of course) and the unrestrained panted moans. You can only imagine the lewd expressions he must be making.

The flush in his cheeks, and the knot in his brows. Sweat dripping down his face and catching on his impossibly long and dark lashes - though his eyes would be clamped shut in concentration. You can picture the tightness in his jaw, and the tension in his broad back, how achingly hard his nipples would be. You feel more precum dribble down from the head of his cock, soaking you. He must be close. _Not much longer, my love_ …

“Worm on a string-kun…” he lets out a shuddered moan.

“Gaku-chan…” you whisper just as huskily.

“Worm on a string-kun…” Gaku starts chanting your name on repeat breathlessly, and you feel so impossibly loved and needed. His thrusts jerk with more urgency, and you just manage to move out the way as Gaky finally wraps his hand tight around his penis.

 _It’s time_.

You slither inside of his asshole, feeling the muscles contract around you, suffocating. Gaku shouts aloud as he cums, breathless.

You’re home.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.
> 
> anyway, you can follow me on Twitter, [sleepyranpoes](https://twitter.com/sleepyranpoes)  
> 


End file.
